The Lost Paladin
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Guru discovers a untrained Paladin on Earth he contacts his old friends that share with him a secret that makes him relize he needs to get the youth out of England. Harry/ Bloom/ Roxy Maybe Stella Dumbles Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my go at a Winx club Harry Potter Cross over. To make it clear this is AU for both and so Pairings are mine to choose. Hurray!**

"Mistress Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin I have urgent news." Guru said over a magic based hologram speaker.

"Old friend what is so urgent or must we all go to Lynphea?" Faragonda asked worried.

"No my dear Faragonda I just have received notice that an untrained Paladin has been discovered on Earth by our sensors. The oddest thing is that we cannot determine what realm he is from or why we never were able to sense him before." Guru said rubbing circles in his temples.

"Guru what part of Earth is he at. For a Paladin to remain unnoticed when we have all had our sensors in America for a few years since Bloom was discovered makes me think he must not be in America. Am I correct?" Griffin asked worried.

"You are correct our sensors picked him up in London, England. Before any of you ask our sensors have detected him to be 17 years old which makes him even more in danger." Guru said not understanding the worry of Griffin.

"I understand your worry Griffin and I agree. Guru there was a foe of ours many years ago named Albus Dumbledore. He was the main apprentice of Ogron of the Wizards of the Black Circle but when he and his boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald saw they might be beaten fled into England. Shortly afterwards they had a falling which lead to the Second World War on Earth. Albus when Gellert was slain by one of our group vowed that he would keep any Fairy or being who needs to be away from earth hidden until he could drain them of their power and thus kill them. He then fled into England and we never saw him again." Saladin said sadly.

"Oh so if I understand right you believe that Either the Dumbledore man died or this Paladin managed to break free of his hold?" Guru asked confused.

"Yes exactly. Do you think you can get him to Magix quickly?" Faragonda asked worried.

"Of course I will send my chief Paladin to go and inform him of what he is and bring him here." Guru said before ending the conversation.

**On Earth with Harry**

"Hello man are you lost?" A strange man wearing a red outfit with a yellow oval shaped gen in the middle asked Harry.

"Oh no I know exactly where I am going." Harry said before slipping on the dry concrete.

"No you don't seem to know where you are going man. Here let me help you I can take you to a hospital to get you fixed up. Okay?" The man asked Harry kindly.

"Sir your healing methods won't work on me. I'm not normal and don't take me back to school. Albus will kill me he already tried many times these past 16 years I don't want to die." Harry said staring to cry.

"Well can you at least try and see if my healing methods might work? I'm Thoren by the way." The man now known as Thoren asked.

"Fine but don't be surprised if they don't work." Harry said accepting the hand outstreached by Thoren who pulled him up.

"Well man Just walk through this picture and I'll be right behind you." Thoren said pulling a picture from his pocket that seemed to grow so someone could walk through it.

"Fine. I'm Harry by the way." Harry said before heading to the picture and walking through it.

Passing through the picture Harry found himself in a forest and began to panic.

"You're taking me back to Hogwarts. I hate you." Harry said trying to find the picture back once Thoren came through.

"No I am not now come with me I'm taking you to a school called Alfea." Thoren said grabbing Harry by the wrist gently and pulled him to the school.

Once they got to the school Harry stopped trying to break free and spoke calmly for the first time that night.

"You were not lying when you said you were not taking me back to Hogwarts. Thank you." Harry said before passing out cold.

"Help! Someone help." Thoren yelled making the gates of Alfea come flying open.

"Thoren my love you have brought the Paladin what happened to him?" A blond girl said running out.

"Daphne my love I don't know what has happened to him." Thoren said before he was cut off by a red haired girl.

"What do you mean Thoren I thought I had heard two voices?" The red head asked.

"Bloom before anyone else inturupts me when we got here he saw that it was not a school that he was terrified of going back to called Hogwarts and thanked me for not taking him back before passing out." Thoren said raising his hands in surrender.

"Bloom we need to get him into the infirmary quickly or he might die and I don't want that for him." A girl with light purple hair said quickly.

"You're right Roxy sorry. Everyone lift on three." Bloom said before counting and lifting Harry up and taking him to the infirmary.

**AN:So how is that for a first chapter. So the pairing will Probably be Harry/ Bloom/ Roxy/ and possibly Stella**

**Should Stella be with Harry**

**Yes or No **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke suddenly in a root was painted white and he started to freak out before discovering he was bound.

"Oh so you are awake young Paladin I will release your bindings." A woman with wings said kindly.

"Where am I and who are you?" Harry asked scared as the bindings were removed.

"I think I can answer that better than my friend Emeline can." An older woman with a cane said walking in with a small group.

"Well then where am I? Wait I know one of your group. It's Thoren I think?" Harry said pointing to one of the members of the group.

"Yes Hadrian I am Thoren." The man who Harry pointed to answered smiling.

"Now Hadrian I am Faragonda the headmistress at Alfea the school for Fairies. You are one of the rarest of the seven groups that make up the Magix universe which Earth is a part. These groups are the mortals who are most common through the universe and some have powers which would cause them to be mages. After them it is the Specialists which are very similar to Mortals except them have what would it be said enhancements and skill with a certain weapon. Then there is a tie between Fairies and Witches which represent the two sides of magic Fairies the light magic and Witches the dark magic. Then there is the worst group out of the seven and have mostly gone into hiding which are the true Wizards. These beings were once very common but in time have been mostly been killed off or imprisoned. They have an ancient feud against the Fairies and Paladins who killed their leader a wizard by the name of Merlin and his wives the Ancestral witches over ten thousand years ago." Faragonda said before turning to a man with a long beard and a staff.

"Thank you Faragonda for leaving me with my place of explaining my people. I am Guru the Headmaster of Lynphea the school for Paladins. Now I will explain what Paladins are. Paladins are the most rare and there might be one for ever dozen planets. We are the peacekeepers and with that we were blessed by the great dragon with the power over magic and energy. However we are cursed that we must work as a team or our powers are useless and more so than that we are cursed that we must fight with the Fairies in order to use our full potential." The man with the long beard said kindly.

"So than sir I am sorry to say but I am not one of your Paladins I am weak I couldn't even beat Draco Malfoy in a fair fight. There is no way I could beat a being like Merlin." Harry said sadly.

"Well my young friend that is where you are wrong. You see we did a blood test to discover your true parentage. You are my nephew and Mistress Faragonda's nephew as well. This means your parents were both members of the higher classes of beings. We believe that Albus Dumbledore bound your magic in his goal to avenge his masters the Wizards of the Black Circle by eliminating any member of the Magix world stronger than him." The man with long white hair said.

"Well then sir if I am your nephew and Faragonda's nephew that would mean my parents were your siblings so how would you not know of me and why in hell would I have been left with the Dursleys." Harry asked angrily with magic lifting things around the room.

"Well Hadrian myself and Saladin both had siblings kidnapped when they were infants. We were taught be our parents to not worry about them as they had been killed. When we did the blood test I was shocked but happy as now I have one more link to my family that was mostly killed by the Wizards of The Black Circle." Faragonda said thinking it would calm Harry. Instead it led to Harry becoming angrier so much so that his eyes began to change color to blood red.

"So instead of noticing the pain that links all family members when one dies and trying to discover the fact you allowed me to be beaten and starved. You are no better than Dumbledore. I now accept the soul of Voldemort to join with my soul and teach me in thy ways. So mote it." Harry said with blood red eyes before two girls knock him back onto the bed causing him to lose his place.

"Bloom why did you do that? You know that by doing that your contract with my cousin is invalid?" Thoren asked one of the girls shocked.

"I realize Thoren but with how much Diaspro talks I do not want to even touch your cousin the slut." One of the two girls said angrily.

"What do you mean Diaspro talks about my cousin? Are you claiming my second intended is sleeping with my cousin?" Thorne asked angrily.

"No she has not brother in law no she just has told me that when she has pasted by Sky's room a few times she has seen him with Brandon making love. She has also seen him with numerous girls so I am sorry to say but I don't want Sky." Bloom said to Thoren.

"Well at least this new Paladin might have a chance with the third most beautiful fairy in this generation only after Daphne and Diaspro." Thoren said smiling.

"What just happened?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Hadrian after Faragonda told you something about your parentage you were about to merge with a dark mage and myself and Bloom stopped you." Roxy said smiling slightly.

**End of Chapter 2 please review and like**


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
